


This Time I Love You

by shinpussy



Series: Can't Buy Me Love [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Después de que Seungyoun le pide a su amigo Wooseok que finja ser su novio para una boda familiar, se da cuenta de que puede tener sentimientos reales por él.Historia originalmente escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Can't Buy Me Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585207
Kudos: 1





	This Time I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Time I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018335) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Wooseok debería haber sabido que cuando Seungyoun le pidió que se juntaran, era para hacerlo pasar por algo horrible. Era especialmente obvio que estaba tramando algo cuando su mejor amigo frugal (y casi tacaño) también se ofreció a pagar, pero ¿quién era él para dejar pasar una noche de pollo y cerveza gratis? 

Seungyoun sabía que no iba a poder resistirse y se aprovecho de eso. Wooseok amaba pasar tiempo con él, pero no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de verse desde que empezó a trabajar. Seungyoun le prometió que las cervezas y el pollo le darían la energía para volver al trabajo y patear el trasero algunos administrativos.

"¿Sabías que el alcohol ayuda a que tus músculos se relajen?" Dijo Seungyoun antes de brindar con Wooseok.

"¿Es por eso que siempre te ves tan relajado?" Wooseok picoteó su pollo. Le quitó la piel y lo sumergió en una salsa picante y pegajosa.

"¿Me estás llamando borracho?"

"No estoy no llamándote borracho," bromeó Wooseok. "Bien, dime por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí".

"¿No puedo consentir a mejor amigo solo porque lo extrañé?" Se quejó Seungyoun.

"No."

Arrugó la nariz e hizo un puchero, pero sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa. Sus ojos esperanzados eran como kriptonita y Wooseok sabía que terminaría accediendo a lo que sea que Seungyoun quería, pero no tenía intención de hacerlo tan fácil.

Seungyoun, por otro lado, no veía la resistencia de Wooseok como un reto. 

"Puede que tenga un favor que pedirte," admitió Seungyoun.

"Por supuesto que sí," bromeó Wooseok.

"No es la gran cosa," dijo casualmente. "Solo toda mi vida y mi futuro dependen de que digas que sí." 

Wooseok resopló, pero Seungyoun estaba hablando en serio por una vez. Puso algo delgado y blanco sobre la mesa. Era cartulina con caligrafía dorada y flores en el frente.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

Seungyoun se lo pasó.

"Una invitación de boda. ¿De quién?"

"Mi primo se va a casar en unas semanas," dijo, pálido. Seungyoun rara vez mencionaba a su familia, y si lo hacía, no era nadie fuera de su familia inmediata. Han sido amigos por años y Wooseok nunca conoció a su madre ni estuvo en su casa.

"¿Vas a ir?"

"Tengo que hacerlo," dijo. "Pero aquí está el problema."

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?"

"No, no," dijo Seungyoun. "No es nada eso."

"¿Entonces qué?"

Seungyoun se movió en su asiento. "Necesito que vayas conmigo."

Wooseok se atragantó con la cerveza. "¿Ir contigo? ¿Como tu niñero?"

"No," dijo Seungyoun, nervioso. "No me hagas decirlo. Ya es bastante vergonzoso."

Wooseok apoyó la cabeza sobre sus maños y parpadeó varias veces. Iba a hacer que esto sea doloroso. "¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?"

"Nooo," Seungyoun lo apartó con sus manos. "¡Absolutamente no! ¡Solo te pido que finjas ser mi cita!"

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. "Nuh uh. Lo siento, no puedo."

"¡¿Por qué no?!"

"Voy a estar ocupado."

"¡Te pagaré!"

"No tienes dinero."

"Yo- por favor," dijo Seungyoun. "No tienes idea de lo importante que es esto..."

"Solo encuentra una cita real," dijo Wooseok. "Eres capaz de hacer eso." 

"No, te necesito a ti," dijo con la voz quebrada. "Eres el único en quien puedo confiar para no arruinar esto."

El corazón de Wooseok podría haber latido más rápido si Seungyoun no fuera tan bueno usando sus palabras para cualquier ocasión.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar a alguien igual de bueno en tinder," dijo y le indicó al camarero que buscara otra cerveza.

Seungyoun tomó su mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. "Wooseok. Te lo ruego. Haré literalmente todo lo que me pidas si me ayudas a lidiar con mi familia y la boda de mi primo. Literalmente cualquier cosa."

Wooseok retiró la mano. "Hmm, déjame pensar. ¿Limpiar mi apartamento por un mes?"

"Absolutamente."

"¿Hacerme la cena dos veces por semana?"

"Ni siquiera llamaré a un repartidor."

"¿Masajearme los pies cuando regreso del gimnasio?"

Seungyoun hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa! ¡Eso es todo! ¡No voy a hacerlo!" Wooseok cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

Seungyoun prácticamente se arrojó sobre la mesa. "No puedo hacer esto sin ti."

"Hazme la cena tres veces a la semana y tenemos un trato," dijo Wooseok.

"¡Trato!" Seungyoun lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

"¡Eww!" Wooseok lo empujó. "Estás todo sudoroso."

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!" Gritó Seungyoun, con la cara roja.

De alguna manera, Wooseok sabía que iba a lamentar esto.

***

Seungyoun se detuvo en el edificio de apartamentos de Wooseok en el auto que fingió que no tenía por años. La boda estaba muy cerca y necesitaban tener algunas cosas para que esto funcione.

Cuando llegó la invitación, Seungyoun casi vomitó.

Había una jerarquía en su familia, y su primo de rango uno se iba a casar con un magnate joven, cargado y de dinero que aparentemente era un santo si se creía la información de su madre.

El problema de Seungyoun era que estaba cayendo rápidamente al final de la lista de la dinastía familiar de sus abuelos. Necesitaba causar una buena impresión para subir algunos niveles o, de lo contrario, iba a perderlo todo. No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Ahí es donde entraría Wooseok. Él era inteligente, tenía un buen empleo, era educado y bonito. Era perfecto, y todas sus tías se arrojarían sobre él, mostrándole a su abuela que tenía una flor para agregar a su jardín. En un par de meses, transmitiría el lamentable mensaje de que habían roto. Tal vez sus abuelos lo invitarían a él y a su madre a regresar a sus propiedades sin que el resto de su familia se entere para recuperarse de la ruptura.

Ya le había contado la mayoría de los detalles a Wooseok. Pretenderás ser mi novio a largo plazo, y estaremos pensando en sentar cabeza, y luego les diré que nos separamos. Wooseok sorprendentemente estaba de acuerdo con eso. No hay problema, entiendo lo estresante que puede ser la familia, había dicho.

Todo iba a salir exactamente como estaba planeado, pero ahora tenía que descubrir cómo hacer que Wooseok encaje en su extravagante familia.

Wooseok salió a su encuentro con un suéter de rayas blancas y grises que colgaba sobre sus manos.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Vamos," dijo Seungyoun con una sonrisa. "Yo manejare."

"Whoa, de quién es este auto", Wooseok miró boquiabierto al brillante y negro automóvil extranjero.

"Es alquilado," mintió. "Necesito practicar antes de irnos."

"Oh," dijo Wooseok. "¿A dónde vamos que requiere que conduzcas?"

"Necesitamos recoger un par de trajes y cosas", dijo Seungyoun. "Yo invito."

"No tienes que compararme uno," insistió. "Aún tengo mi traje de graduación."

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "Solo confía en mi."

***

Wooseok se puso de pie con los brazos a los costados y con miedo en la cara. Contuvo el aliento, aterrorizado de que un movimiento incorrecto rasgara la tela y tuviera que renunciar a uno de sus riñones.

"Seungyoun," suplicó. "¿Esto es necesario?"

"Sí," dijo Seungyoun. Se volvió hacia el sastre e hizo un movimiento con las manos. "Asegúrate de ajustar la tela alrededor de su trasero."

El sastre dio un paso atrás y miró la parte trasera de Wooseok. Hizo un sonido de afirmación. "Ya veo a que te refieres."

"¿Me estás fastidiando a propósito?" Siseó Wooseok.

Cuando Seungyoun dijo que iban a comprar un traje, convenientemente omitió las palabras "Armani" y "gemelos personalizados". Wooseok ni siquiera pensaba que Seungyoun sabía qué eran los gemelos eran en primer lugar. No podía creer que su amigo y un sastre lo estuvieran vistiendo como a una muñeca, demasiado meticulosos para medir la forma de sus nalgas.

"Quédate quieto," lo regañó el sastre.

"Lo siento, me hace cosquillas."

"La moda no hace cosquillas."

"Lo siento," murmuró Wooseok. Seungyoun sonrió con diversión.

"No se vea tan presumido,Sr. Cho," dijo el sastre sin apartarse de sus puntadas. "Usted es el próximo."

Seungyoun se dejó caer en un sofá de estilo francés. Un asistente le trajo una copa de champán.

"Gracias."

Wooseok no podía entender cómo Seungyoun se veía tan cómodo allí. Casi nunca se quitaba los pantalones de chándal, y siempre le rogaba a todos los que lo rodeaban por comida, bebidas y pasajes de autobús.

"Todo listo," dijo el sastre con una palmada.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Wooseok bajó cuidadosamente los brazos.

"¡Te ves genial! ¡Como de un millón de dólares!"

Los ojos de Wooseok se abrieron con horror. "No estoy usando un millón de nada, cierto..."

"Nooooo," dijo Seungyoun. "Solo un par de miles."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Está bien," agitó las manos.

Wooseok se quitó el traje y volvió a ponerse su ropa normal y no amenazante.

Wooseok se quitó el traje y volvió a ponerse su ropa normal y no amenazante mientras Seungyoun tomaba su lugar. En la plataforma, Seungyoun se retorció como un niño pequeño y rebelde.

"Señor Cho," advirtió el sastre.

Seungyoun frunció el ceño ante el espejo. "Puedes dejarlo suelto".

"Su abuelo me dio instrucciones estrictas," dijo.

¿Su abuelo?

Wooseok bebió de su propia copa de champán. Sacó su teléfono mientras Seungyoun estaba ocupado y buscó a Cho Seungyoun en Google. No surgieron resultados especiales, por lo que no era como si Seungyoun fuera algún tipo de heredero rico ni nada. Wooseok se relajó. Su abuelo probablemente solo estaba en el ejército con el sastre o algo así.

***

El viaje a la propiedad de los abuelos de Seungyoun estaba a unas pocas horas de la ciudad. Era enorme, cerrada y bien vigilada, y estaba rodeada de montañas porque su abuela creía en los poderes curativos del aire natural.

Wooseok se movía nerviosamente en el asiento junto a él. Habían repasado el plan una docena de veces, y era infalible teniendo en cuenta que eran tan cercanos que Wooseok ya sabía todo sobre él. Bueno, casi todo.

"No falta mucho," dijo Seungyoun, rompiendo el silencio.

"Tus abuelos tienen una casa de campo, ¿verdad?"

"Algo así..."

Wooseok bajó la ventanilla. "Wow, el aire aquí es increíble, ¿no?"

"Sí," chilló Seungyoun. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Desearía haber venido contigo antes," dijo. "Las abuelas me aman, ya sabes."

El corazón de Seungyoun se aceleró. Esta era una mala idea y todo iba a estallar en su cara.

Doblaron un camino privado y condujeron hasta la puerta. Bajó la ventanilla y sacó su pase de identificación.

El encargado de la puerta lo examinó a fondo. "Bienvenido, Sr. Cho."

Seungyoun asintió y le agradeció, sintiéndose incómodo con Wooseok en el auto a su lado y atravesó la puerta.

"¡Whoa!" La mandíbula de Wooseok cayó. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se adelantó para ver mejor. "¡Oh por dios"

Seungyoun gruñó. Seungyoun gimió. La finca apareció a la vista sobre la colina. Si no tuviera tantos recuerdos temidos de la infancia, podría haber pensado que era magnífico. Wooseok estaba demasiado ocupado teniendo una crisis en su asiento para notar la miseria en la cara de Seungyoun.

Seungyoun estacionó su auto y respiró hondo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Wooseok.

"La finca de mis abuelos."

"Su... finca", palideció Wooseok. "No casa de campo..."

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "No casa de campo."

"¿En qué me metiste?" Dijo Wooseok, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

"Estaba preocupado, si te decía la verdad te arrepentirías ..."

"Demonios, sí, me habría arrepentido. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

Seungyoun frunció el ceño. "Por favor, mi familia piensa que soy un fracaso, y si les demuestro que voy a mejorar mi vida junto a ti, entonces podrían volver a quererme."

"No puedes, no sé, hacer algo agradable por tu abuela y conseguir un trabajo," preguntó Wooseok, casi gritando.

"No es ese tipo de familia," dijo Seungyoun. "Bien, te daré diez mil dólares si finges que somos la pareja del año y que estás totalmente de acuerdo con todo esto."

"Trato," dijo Wooseok, saliendo del auto. "Que estas esperando. ¡Vamonos!"

Seungyoun parpadeó. "Disculpa, tengo que sentarme aquí y estar nervioso un rato más."

"No hay tiempo," dijo Wooseok agarrando sus maletas. "¡Vamonos!"

Wooseok aplaudió y sacó a Seungyoun del auto, ignorando sus intentos de protestar.

"Está bien," dijo, decidido. "Vamonos."

Wooseok no pudo borrar el asombro de su rostro. Sus ojos brillantes eran imposiblemente grandes como si estuviera en un parque de diversiones por primera vez en su vida. Seungyoun quería decirle que actuara casual al respecto, pero se veía tan tierno que no le importaba lo tontos que parecían. Algo sobre la emoción de Wooseok calmó sus nervios. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar un fin de semana.

Un asistente los saludó en la puerta.

"Bienvenido, Sr. Cho," dijo alegremente, antes de bajar la voz. "Es bueno verte, Seungyoun."

"¿Ya están todos aquí?"

"Solo algunos de tus primos."

"¡Mi niño hermoso!"Gritó una mujer.

"Y tu madre..."

Seungyoun se tensó y se dio la vuelta. "¡Mamá!"

Ella corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando un beso de color rosa en sus dos mejillas. "¿Y quién es este apuesto joven?"

"Hola, señora Cho," Wooseok dio un paso adelante. "Soy–"

"Mi amigo," dijo Seungyoun. Wooseok lo miró confundido. "Mi amigo."

"Ahhh," dijo ella. "Déjame mirarte."

La madre de Seungyoun dio un paso atrás y examinó a Wooseok de la cabeza a los pies. "Por dios, eres impresionante. A Seungyoun siempre le gustaron las cosas bonitas."

Wooseok se sonrojó y se movió incómodo.

"Mamá, estás siendo rara", dijo Seungyoun, tratando de salvar a su amigo.

Ella estalló en una sonrisa y abrazó a Wooseok también. "¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayan venido!"

Seungyoun se relajó. Su madre era la normal de la familia, y por un segundo le preocupó que ella también se hubiera desbordado por completo.

"Vamos a desempacar para que podamos recorrer el lugar," dijo.

El asistente intentó tomar sus maletas, pero Seungyoun y Wooseok insistieron en llevar las suyas. Se inclinó y los dejó.

Subieron una escalera de mármol sobre una alfombra color vino hasta el segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones. A Seungyoun y Wooseok se les dieron las habitaciones más pequeñas al final del pasillo, lo que habría sido visto como un insulto si no hubiera querido estar lo más lejos posible de todos.

Primero se detuvieron en la habitación de Wooseok, que estaba al otro lado de la de Seungyoun. Wooseok jadeó cuando abrió la puerta. La pared trasera estaba hecha de vidrio y podía ver toda la parte trasera de la finca desde donde se encontraba, incluido el lago con el puente que lo cruzaba, el laberinto y los jardines de flores. Seungyoun estaba feliz de que le haya tocado la hermosa vista.

La madre de Seungyoun, quien olvidó que estaba allí, se rió. "¿Te gusta?"

Wooseok se cubrió la cara en estado de shock. "Lo siento, nunca había visto un lugar como este."

Ella rió. "Yo reaccioné igual cuando vi por primera vez la casa de la familia también."

Seungyoun se sentó en la cama, casi hundiéndose en el colchón. Wooseok miró asombrado por la habitación con la boca abierta.

"También hay un candelabro en caso de que olvides que quieren que sepas lo ricos que son," dijo Seungyoun, aburrido.

Wooseok miró la espiral de cristales que colgaba sobre él y jadeó.

"Traidor," murmuró Seungyoun.

La madre de Seungyoun envolvió su brazo alrededor del brazo de Wooseok. "Vamos, déjame mostrarte la casa. Seungyoun, puedes arreglar tus cosas, ¿no?"

"¡Mamá!"

Wooseok ni siquiera miró hacia atrás.

***

La Sra. Cho le dio a Wooseok el recorrido completo, con su brazo apretado alrededor del suyo, pero él no se sintió cómodo en absoluto. Seungyoun lo mataría si lo dijera, pero él era exactamente como su madre. Compartían el mismo brillo y la misma energía que siempre asombraba a Wooseok.

Ella lo condujo de vuelta por la escalera que parecía brillar bajo un candelabro mucho más grande e intenso. Las obras de arte cubrían cada pared y mientras caminaban por la finca, pasaron por varios estantes con todo, desde frascos de mármol hasta jarrones de oro y jade.

"Esto es tan hermoso,"

"Gracias,"dijo ella. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Estoy bien," dijo cortésmente sin querer imponer.

"¡Apuesto a que tienes hambre! ¡Tuviste un largo viaje en coche!" Lo empujó a la cocina.

Los cocineros estaban ocupados preparándose para el banquete de bodas. Wooseok entró en pánico. "¡No! ¡Estoy bien!"

La madre de Seungyoun abrió uno de los refrigeradores y sacó una fuente cubierta. Guiñó un ojo, y se escabulleron antes de que alguien notara que habían entrado.

Ella lo condujo a la parte de atrás, donde había un par de mesas y sillas en la terraza. Afuera habí viento, pero no hacía demasiado frío. Dejó la fuente sobre la mesa y la descubrió para revelar un plato lleno de sándwiches cortados en las esquinas. El estómago de Wooseok retumbó.

"Oh, ahí están," dijo Seungyoun. "Los estuve buscando por todas partes."

La madre de Seungyoun se levantó y suspiró. "Olvidé la limonada."

Mientras se alejaba, le guiñó un ojo a Seungyoun. Él e sentó junto a Wooseok, que era demasiado tímido para tomar un sándwich.

"Puedes comer," bromeó Seungyoun. "No están envenenados."

"No quiero ser grosero," dijo, con las manos debajo de la mesa. "Me siento mal tomando su comida."

"Oh, hace esto cada vez que los visito," dijo Seungyoun, metiéndose un sándwich en la boca. "Ella los hizo, así que si no comes, vas a herir los sentimientos de mi mamá."

Wooseok abrió mucho los ojos y agarró un sándwich . Lo último que quería hacer era ofender a la madre de Seungyoun.

Regresó con una jarra de limonada y tres vasos.

"¿Vas a comer con nosotros?" Preguntó Seungyoun.

Se sentó frente a ellos y agarró un sándwich. "¡Por supuesto! No te he visto en meses."

Wooseok se sorprendió de lo cómodo que estaba considerando lo ominoso que había sido el viaje, pero rápidamente se enteró de que la madre de Seungyoun era solo la punta del iceberg.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde, más miembros de la familia entraron a la mansión. Para cuando se puso el sol, cada miembro de la familia extendida de Seungyoun había desempacado en sus habitaciones. Él y Wooseok se pusieron la ropa de cenar, lo cual era una tradición tonta, pero necesaria.

Entraron en el comedor lleno de mesas con velas. Como se esperaba, las tías de Seungyoun se habían enamorado de Wooseok, y todas querían que se sentara con ellas. Al principio, Wooseok estaba nervioso, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ser amado y adorado. Seungyoun puso los ojos en blanco. Si no lo alejaba, Wooseok se convertiría accidentalmente en uno de los sugar babies de sus tías.

"Es tan guapo," declaró una tía.

"Tu cara es tan pequeña," otra apretó la mejilla de Wooseok.

"Si mi nieto te hubiera traído a casa en lugar de su esposa, podría haberlo incluido en mi testamento," bromeó una tía mayor.

Seungyoun necesitaba sacarlo de allí rápido.

"Cariño", dijo (sintiéndose tan avergonzado como lo estaría cuando Wooseok lo llamara de esa forma), envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Wooseok. "Necesitamos ir a nuestros asientos. Fue bueno verlas a todas." 

Las tías se rieron encantadas. Podía oírlas hablar de lo dulce y guapo que era Wooseok mientras se alejaban.

"¿No estás disfrutando esto demasiado?" Dijo Seungyoun entre dientes.

"Estoy ganando mi dinero," dijo, con un parpadeo travieso. "Además, mira lo bien que te estoy haciendo ver." 

Seungyoun frunció el ceño. Estaba funcionando muy bien. Si Wooseok seguía así, sería repudiado cuando anunciara su ruptura. De hecho, podrían querer cambiarlo por el otro.

Wooseok le apretó la mano. "Va a salir bien."

Seungyoun asintió con la cabeza.

Encontraron su mesa hacia la sección exterior de la habitación. Había un escenario al frente donde su abuela daría un brindis, pero estaban tan atrás que no sabía si sería capaz de escucharla. Estaba bien. Algún día estaría más cerca del frente.

El resto de los invitados se sentaron y su abuela subió al escenario.

"Bienvenidos, amigos y querida familia," dijo. "Estoy muy feliz de que pudieran unirse a nosotros para celebrar el matrimonio de Yohan y Hangyul este fin de semana."

El resto de su discurso fue amortiguado, pero entendió lo esencial. Brindó cuando todos los demás lo hicieron, y aplaudió cuando todos lo hicieron.

Uno de sus primos, Seungwoo, se deslizó en el asiento junto a él.

"Llegas tarde," susurró Seungyoun.

Seungwoo bebió de su copa de champán. "Estaba ocupado."

"¿Con que?"

Seungwoo asintió hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde un criado alto y de cara roja cayó al final de la línea. Su uniforme estaba arrugado. Seungyoun suspiró.

"No lo hiciste," lo regañó.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Seungwoo. "Él es lindo."

Wooseok se volvió para ver de quién estaban hablando. "Me parece familiar."

"Oh, debes ser el novio de Seungyoun," dijo Seungwoo. Bajó la voz. "¿Con qué te amenazó para que vinieras aquí?"

"¿Disculpa?" Wooseok fingió ignorancia.

"Vamos," bromeó. "Nuestro Seungyoun no tiene citas, y si lo hiciera, nunca sería alguien por quien la familia babearía tanto. ¿Se acaban de conocer?"

"Nos conocemos desde hace años," dijo Seungyoun. Bajó la voz. "No digas ni una palabra."

"Puedo guardar tu secreto," bromeó Seungwoo. "Si puedes guardar el mio."

Le guiñó un ojo al camarero de antes. El pobre criado colocó su entrada sobre la mesa. Wooseok le sonrió. El chico miró a Seungwoo con horror, quien le devolvió la mirada con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando se fue, Seungyoun regañó a su primo nuevamente. "Se ve aterrorizado."

"Va a estar bien," Seungwoo probó su comida. "No me mires así. ¡Fue idea suya!

"Claro que sí," dijo Seungyoun. "Te van a demandar."

"¡No hice nada!"

Wooseok permaneció callado. Se centró en su comida y no en el hecho de que el primo de Seungyoun a quien acababa de conocer había estado con uno de los criados hace solo unos momentos.

Para cuando llegaron los platos, la conversación había cambiado.

"¿Qué haces tú, Wooseok?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

"Trabajo en un hospital," dijo.

"¿Eres un doctor?"

Se palmeó la boca con una servilleta de tela y sacudió la cabeza. "Trabajo en el departamento de administración."

"Interesante," reflexionó Seungwoo. "Si tú y Seungyoun se casan, con el dinero de nuestra abuela, podrían terminar administrando un hospital."

Seungyoun pateó a su primo debajo de la mesa. "¡Ay! Solo digo que si quieres acumular puntos, encontraste una mina de oro."

"¿Puntos?" Preguntó Wooseok, confundido.

"Ya ves," explicó Seungwoo. "La familia tiene mucho dinero y solo los favoritos reciben favores especiales de la abuela. Yohan está en primer lugar, así que está obteniendo todo esto. Seungyoun y yo estamos en los lugares inferiores, por lo que nos quedamos en la parte de atrás durante los eventos familiares. Dicen que es solitario en la parte de en frente, pero es aún peor en la parte de atrás."

Wooseok asintió como si entendiera, pero Seungyoun sabía que no. ¿Cómo podría?

Wooseok se movió incómodo.

"No lo asustemos," dijo Seungyoun, sonriendo brillantemente. "¡Esto es una fiesta!"

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a beber. Seungyoun se sintió tan mal que pasó de tomar champaña a beber vino. Para el postre, sus palabras se arrastraban y estaba cálido por todas partes. Terminaron su pastel, y la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido para ir a sus habitaciones o a tomar café o té en algún lugar de la finca.

Su mesa estaba animada, pero Wooseok tiró de su manga.

"¡Sí, mi salvador! ¡Cómo puedo ser de ayuda!" Gritó Seungyoun.

"Creo que el vino se me subió a la cabeza,"dijo Wooseok en voz baja. "Voy a volver a mi habitación para descansar."

"¡Nooooo, no te vayas!"

"¡Déjalo ir!" Seungwoo gritó. "¡Si los amas, debes dejarlos ir! ¡Especialmente si tienen que ir a trabajar!"

"Shhhh," dijo Seungyoun, cubriendo la boca de su primo. "¡Vas a hacer que despidan al lindo camarero!"

Wooseok se escapó mientras estaban ocupados callándose el uno al otro.

***

"¡Seungyoun!" Dijo Seungwoo, golpeando su mano sobre la mesa. "¿Vas a sentar cabeza?"

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza y les sirvió otro trago. "¡Nunca voy a sentar cabeza!"

"¿No es por eso que estás aquí?"

"Noooo," Seungyoun movió su dedo. "No quiero su dinero. Quiero que cuiden de mi madre."

Seungwoo aplaudió. "¡Ahh!"

"He estado viviendo bastante cómodamente por mi cuenta, ya sabes," dijo chocando sus copas de vino.

Seungwoo sonrió brillantemente. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, primo. Nos enorgullecerás tanto a todos."

Seungyoun echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

Seungwoo comenzó a llorar. "No puedo creer que mi primo pequeño vaya a abrir un hospital con su hermoso novio." 

"Noooo," Seungyoun hizo un puchero. "No quiero abrir un hospital."

"¡Tienes que abrir el hospital!"

"¡No!"

***

De vuelta en su habitación, Wooseok no pudo evitar sentirse triste y solo. Sabía que Seungyoun había querido impresionar a su familia, pero no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo por dinero. Seungyoun nunca había sido ese tipo de persona antes, pero al ver esta casa y esta otra vida, tal vez Wooseok realmente no lo conocía en absoluto.

Podía juzgar todo lo que quería, pero si se miraba a sí mismo, ¿no estaba haciendo lo mismo? ¿No estaba fingiendo ser alguien que no era por dinero? ¿El dinero de la familia de Seungyoun? Suspiró. Se quedaría este fin de semana, pero no les quitaría nada.

Cansado y triste, se quitó los zapatos y se arrastró hasta la cama. Era demasiado suave, y cuando cerró los ojos estaba profundamente dormido.

Wooseok se despertó por un golpe torpe en la puerta. La abrió, y un Seungyoun muy intoxicado tropezó.

"Whoa," Wooseok lo estabilizó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?",Exigió Seungyoun.

"Esta es mi habitación," lo corrigió Wooseok, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Seungyoun se rió. "Cierto. Tienes una buena habitación."

Wooseok no esperaba cuidar a un amigo borracho, pero era mejor que lo hiciera él y no alguien a quien se suponía Seungyoun debía impresionar. Wooseok ciertamente no estaba impresionado, no es que importara.

Seungyoun era todo sonrisas y risitas.

"Wooseokie," dijo, quitándose los zapatos. "¿Quieres abrir un hospital conmigo?"

"Vamos a llevarte a la cama", dijo Wooseok, tratando de calmar a su amigo. Extendió la mano para ayudar a Seungyoun a desabotonarse la camisa para no arrugar su linda ropa. Seungyoun se rió y trató de quitarle la ropa a Wooseok también. "No, no, no. Te vasa acostar."

Seungyoun arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Wooseok, casi tirándolo. "Sabes, si no fueras mi amigo, creo que el mundo ya no tendría sentido."

"Shh," Wooseok lo persuadió. Logró dejarlo en sus bóxers y camiseta. "Es hora de dormir."

"Hablo en serio," Seungyoun arrastró sus palabras. Pasó los dedos por el cabello de Wooseok. "Quiero estar contigo por siempre y para siempre. Te amo muchísimo. Quiero casarme en un lugar tan bonito como tú."

Wooseok lo metió en la cama donde no podía usar sus brazos. Sintió una punzada de tristeza.

No era la primera vez que Seungyoun bebía demasiado antes de confesarse. La primera vez que sucedió, aprendió a nunca hacerse ilusiones porque a la mañana siguiente no recuerda nada. Seungyoun ni siquiera recordaría haber entrado en su habitación.

Wooseok solo se estaba lastimando a sí mismo, pero la razón por la que no había encontrado a alguien más fue por Seungyoun. Una parte de él se aferró a estas confesiones falsas y borrachas como si fueran reales y significaran algo él. Seungyoun era solo un borracho amoroso, y se juró a sí mismo que esa era la última vez que esperaba que recordara. Cuando regresaran a la ciudad, comenzaría a salir con chicos que no esperarían a estar borrachos para decir que lo amaban cuando no lo decían en serio.

***

Seungyoun se despertó con una resaca terrible y una luz cegadora brillando sobre él. Estaba en la habitación de Wooseok y había olvidado cerrar las cortinas antes de acostarse. O las había dejado abiertas para fastidiarlo.

Estiró la mano hacia el costado, encontrando solo una cama vacía.

"¿Wooseok?" Miró a su alrededor. Apretó las sábanas con los puños y las atrajo hacia él, abrazándolas contra su pecho. "¿Qué he hecho?"

Wooseok se había ido y sabía que lo había jodido. Él y Seungwoo habían hablado sobre su futuro, y regresó para decirle a Wooseok que lo quería en él. Si tan solo no hubiera estado bebiendo.

Probablemente estaba furioso. Seungyoun saltó de la cama, se puso la ropa y cruzó el pasillo. Alguien había dormido en su cama, pero estaba vacía. Entró en pánico. ¿Qué pasa si Wooseok se fue a casa? Tengo que encontrarlo.

Corrió escaleras abajo. Los demás estaban desayunando en la terraza. Tenía que encontrarlo y explicarle.

Vio la parte posterior de la cabeza de Wooseok en una mesa con su madre.

"Wooseok," dijo sin aliento. "Necesito hablar contigo."

"¿Sobre qué?" Dijo Wooseok bebiendo ambiguamente su jugo de naranja.

"Anoche."

La madre de Seungyoun lo miró.

"Oh," dijo Wooseok. "No debes recordarlo. Viniste a mi habitación por accidente y te metiste en la cama, así que anoche dormí en la tuya."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí," palmeó el lugar frente a él. "Toma asiento. Parece que necesitas comer algo."

La madre de Seungyoun se relajó. "Te ves terrible."

"Gracias, mamá," dijo, mordiendo una tostada.

"Le diré al cocinero que necesitas sopa de resaca," dijo, poniéndose de pie. "No eres el primero en terminar así."

Seungyoun y Wooseok se sentaron uno frente al otro, sin hablar. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? No es que su confesión fuera romántica ni nada, pero Wooseok parecía casi aburrido de él.

"¿Por qué me estás mirando?" Dijo Wooseok.

"Porque no me miras."

Wooseok lo miró y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Ya está. ¿Satisfecho?"

"Hoo, hoo, hoo," Seungwoo giró, tomando asiento. "Apuesto a que ustedes dos tuvieron una buena noche."

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza indicándole que se detuviera.

"Y por qué es eso" dijo fríamente Wooseok. No tan frío como para ser grosero, pero lo suficientemente frío como para que Seungwoo recibiera el mensaje.

"Oh," dijo. "Pensé que por la forma en que Seungyoun estaba hablando de ti..."

"Lo hace cada vez que está borracho," dijo Wooseok. "No lo dice en serio."

Seungyoun sintió como si lo hubieran pateado en el estómago, y no era la resaca. ¿Había hecho esto antes? ¿Wooseok pensó que estaba limpiando el descuidado y borracho desastre de Seungyoun fingiendo que no había pasado nada? ¿Cuántas veces había se confesado antes?

"Wow. Ustedes dos deberían obtener un premio por actuar. De verdad. Por la forma en que hablaba de ti, pensarías que ustedes dos eran almas gemelas."

"Es muy bueno con sus palabras," Wooseok sorbió su jugo de naranja. "Creo que voy a ayudar a tu madre con la sopa de resaca. Seungwoo, ¿quieres un poco?"

"Sí, por favor."

Wooseok los dejó solos. Seungyoun puso su cabeza sobre la mesa. "¿Qué he hecho?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Yo lo arruiné!"

"Pensé que dijo que estaban fingiendo..."

"Estaba fingiendo," dijo Seungyoun. "Al menos pensé que lo estaba. Ahora estoy realmente confundido."

Seungwoo pensó por un minuto. "Así que te emborrachas y te arrojas a él todo el tiempo, y él finge que no es gran cosa, pero aún así viene a una boda contigo. ¿No solo eso, sino que le pediste que viniera a una boda contigo?"

"¿Cual es tu punto?"

"¿Por qué se lo pediste?"

"Él es mi mejor amigo," dijo Seungyoun. "Confío en él."

"¿Pero alguna vez le has dado una razón para confiar en ti?"

***

La ceremonia de la boda comenzó temprano en la tarde. Seungyoun y Wooseok se pusieron sus trajes caros. Su dolor de cabeza había disminuido, pero su estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Wooseok estaba inusualmente callado, pero sabía la razón.

Cada vez que intentaba disculparse, Wooseok lo rechazaba. No es gran cosa, había dicho. Pasa todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, si lo era, podía ver que Wooseok estaba herido. Además de eso, le dolía el corazón de una manera nueva y desconocida.

La ceremonia tuvo lugar en el jardín. Se sentaron junto a su madre y esperaron a que llegara la gente. Como se esperaba, Seungwoo llegó tarde por estar con el criado y encontró un asiento en la parte de atrás.

El suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de flores, y los padrinos de boda flotaron sobre ellos seguidos de la feliz pareja. Inconscientemente, Seungyoun extendió la mano y enganchó su meñique alrededor del de Wooseok mientras decían sus votos. Se preguntó cómo sería decir sus votos a alguien, y se imaginó a Wooseok frente a él en un lugar mucho más bonito que la casa de sus abuelos.

Para su sorpresa, Wooseok le dejó tomar su meñique sin apartarse. Nunca antes se había sentido tan consciente de un toque, pero quería saber cómo se sentiría más. Deslizó su mano en la de Wooseok y la apretó. Wooseok miró hacia la ceremonia, pero Seungyoun pudo ver las lágrimas por el rabillo del ojo. Respiró hondo. Las descargas eléctricas surgieron de su mano, subieron por su brazo y entraron en su pecho.

La ceremonia terminó y Wooseok lo soltó. Seungyoun se quedó ahí, confundido mientras todos los demás se iban a regresar al comedor para la recepción, incluido Wooseok, que escoltó a la madre de Seungyoun.

Se sentó allí solo mientras el sol se ponía, mirando su mano. Cierto, él solo está haciendo lo que le pedí.

Seungyoun volvió a la mansión. La música sonaba desde el salón de baile. Encontró a Wooseok allí bailando con su madre. La habría hecho feliz si fuera parte de la familia. Seungyoun se sentía mal. Tenía que hablar con él y hacer esto bien.

"¡Wow!" Exclamó ella después de que la canción terminó. "¡Nuestro Wooseok es un bailarín increíble!"

"¿Nuestro Wooseok?"

"Sí, he decidido convertirlo en mi otro hijo," sonrió. "Necesito un descanso. Seungyoun, ¿por qué no tomas mi lugar? "

"En realidad–," intervino Wooseok.

Seungyoun lo interrumpió. "Suena como una gran idea."

Agarró a Wooseok de la mano y lo condujo a la pista de baile. La banda tocó una canción lenta, y Wooseok no tuvo más remedio que estar cerca de él.

Seungyoun lo acercó y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

"¿Esto es necesario?" Susurró Wooseok.

"Sí," dijo él. "¿No crees que nos vemos como una pareja de verdad?"

Lo atrajo más cerca y sintió a Wooseok estremecerse y tensarse. "¿Tu estafa está funcionando?"

"A mi mamá le gustas," dijo, volviéndolos. "Eso es todo lo que importa."

"¿No tienes que ganar puntos para tu fortuna?" Preguntó Wooseok con frialdad. 

Fue Seungyoun quien se tensó esa vez. "No estoy haciendo esto por dinero."

"No tienes que explicar," Wooseok trató de alejarse, pero el agarre de Seungyoun era demasiado fuerte.

"Creo que sí," dijo. "Quería que vieran que soy un buen nieto para que puedan seguir cuidando a mi madre."

"Oh," Wooseok se relajó. "¿No se trata de dinero?"

"No," susurró. "Nunca se trató del dinero."

La canción llegó a su fin y Wooseok se separó con éxito. El aire frío reemplazó los lugares en los que sus cuerpos se estaban tocando y Seungyoun se estremeció.

"Necesito un poco de aire," dijo Wooseok, saliendo del salón de baile.

Seungyoun quería perseguirlo, pero su abuela lo detuvo.

Era la primera vez que había estado físicamente tan cerca de ella en años. Incluso en el mismo edificio, nunca estarían a menos de 50 pies de distancia. Los nervios lo vencieron a manos de su mirada pedregosa y matriarcal.

Se sentó en una mesa con ella, sin estar seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer o decir. Ella era prácticamente una extraña que lo poseía desde una distancia cómoda.

"Seungyoun," dijo ella, colocando una mano fría sobre la de él. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos. ¿Como has estado?"

"He estado bien, abuela," dijo calurosamente.

"¿Aún vas a la escuela?"

"Me gradué el año pasado," trató de responder sus preguntas cuidadosamente para que no condujeran a preguntas que pudieran avergonzar a su madre.

"Maravilloso," sonrió. "¿Ya has encontrado trabajo?"

"No lo he hecho," admitió.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente. "No has pedido que tu abuelo o yo te demos una carta de recomendación."

Bajó la mirada avergonzado. "Quería demostrarles a ambos que podía hacerlo por mi cuenta."

"¡Tonterías!" Ella se rió entre dientes. "¡El mundo se trata de a quién conoces y cómo los conoces! ¿Por qué no trabajas con tu abuelo por un tiempo? Te instalaremos en un lugar agradable una vez que nos muestres que puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta." 

Seungyoun se relajó. "Me encantaría."

Mientras trabajara con su abuelo, su madre estaría segura. Incluso si lo odiara, valdría la pena.

"Ese jovencito tuyo,"comenzó.

"¿Hmm?"

"Realmente es un niño dulce," reflexionó.

"¿Lo conociste?"

"Sí, esta mañana. Se levantó temprano y ayudó a los criados a prepararse para el desayuno con tu madre. Fue realmente encantador."

Seungyoun miró hacia abajo. A pesar de que Wooseok estaba enojado con él, todavía estaba haciendo más de lo que se le pidió.

Su abuela inclinó y susurró: "Creo que has encontrado tu flor."

***

Wooseok estaba parado en la cima del puente sobre el lago. El cielo estaba negro y salpicado de estrellas, y el viento frío atravesó su traje. Se estremeció, pero todavía no estaba listo para volver a entrar.

Le dolía el corazón. Seungyoun estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para lastimarlo, y solo deseaba que se detenga. Claro que fue por el espectáculo, pero dolió. Wooseok había hecho bien su parte, y eso debería haber sido suficiente.

Después de enterarse de que Seungyoun no lo estaba usando por completo por la razón que él pensaba, se relajó. Solo estaba siendo un buen hijo, y nadie podía culparlo por eso. Además de eso, su madre había sido tan amable con Wooseok que él también la amaba.

Supuso que aprendería a perdonarlo.

"¿Wooseok?" Dijo una voz.

Se giró hacia Seungyoun y sonrió débilmente. "Quería ver el lago."

"Es hermoso, ¿no?"

Seungyoun tomó torpemente su lugar junto a su amigo.

"Me pregunto," pensó Wooseok en voz alta. "Si dejo caer una piedra, ¿hasta dónde llegarán las ondas? ¿Sabrá el lago que el agua ha cambiado? Si dejo caer una piedra en el centro, ¿sus olas llegarán incluso a la orilla?"

"¿Estás citando algo?"

"Si dejas caer una piedra y yo actúo como si no me doliera, ¿yo soy la ola o el lago?"

Seungyoun dejó escapar un suspiro. Se agarró a las barandillas del puente.

"No tienes que decir nada," dijo Wooseok, volviéndose para irse. "Estoy bien."

"Eres la piedra."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo soy el idiota que tira piedras al lago para ver el cambio de agua, pero tú eres quien mueve las aguas. El lago está demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta de que debajo de la superficie, todo lo que hace la piedra lo está afectando."

"¿Eres la persona que tira la piedra o el lago?" Bromeó Wooseok.

"Es tu metáfora," resopló Seungyoun. "Sin ti, el lago es tranquilo y aburrido."

Wooseok acarició la mano con la que Seungyoun agarró la barandilla. "Está bien. Lo entiendo."

"Lo dije en serio," dijo Seungyoun. "Lo de anoche..."

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. "Lo he escuchado mil veces, y cada vez, lo olvidas."

"Esta vez es diferente."

"¿Cómo?"

"Esta vez te amo," dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

"Eso no compensa las otras veces en que me rompiste el corazón,"dijo Wooseok, harto de todo. Quería volver a entrar y dormir.

"¿Qué pasa si lo dije en serio esas veces también?" dijo Seungyoun. Se empujó hacia atrás y caminó hacia Wooseok, llevándose una mano a la cara. "No sé por qué lo olvidé."

Wooseok lo empujó lejos. "No lo hace mejor que de repente sientas algo por mí cuando bebes y que desaparezca cuando estás sobrio."

Seungyoun lo tomó de la mano. "Estoy sobrio en este momento. Mírame."

Los labios de Wooseok temblaron mientras miraba hacia otro lado. "No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque duele," comenzó a llorar. "Me duele mucho y no puedo soportarlo más."

Seungyoun lo atrajo hacia sí. Wooseok enterró su rostro en su hombro. Lloró.

Seungyoun lo apretó. "Mírame."

Él sollozó y levantó la vista. Seungyoun ahuecó su rostro y lo atrajo hacia el suyo. Lo besó suavemente en la frente.

"Lo siento," susurró.

Wooseok sintió que su corazón se rompía de nuevo en su pecho cuando Seungyoun besó la punta de su nariz y sus mejillas. Dudó antes de besarlo suavemente en la boca. Las rodillas de Wooseok se doblaron.

Seungyoun lo hizo retroceder contra la barandilla. Wooseok envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello para sostenerse mientras lo besaba profundamente. Se escuchó soltar un pequeño jadeo y se sonrojó de vergüenza. Seungyoun sonrió contra su boca.

Wooseok pasó los dedos por el cabello de Seungyoun mientras el otro empujaba su cuerpo contra él. Le preocupaba que la barandilla se rompiera debajo de ellos, pero si se caían juntos, ninguno lo habría notado.

Los besos de Seungyoun se volvieron más desesperados, y Wooseok sintió más hambre por él. Sus habitaciones estaban muy lejos, y no estaban exactamente escondidos en este lugar. Sin pensar claramente, Wooseok se estiró su mano para sentir a Seungyoun a través de sus pantalones. Seungyoun gimió.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Susurró Wooseok, con la voz temblorosa.

"No lo suficiente," respondió el otro antes de morder el labio inferior de Wooseok.

Seungyoun bajó al cuello de Wooseok y mordió. El menor cerró los ojos y empujó su cuerpo contra Seungyoun. Lo quería en ese momento. No le importaba quién lo viera.

La barandilla del puente dejó escapar un horrible sonido, y ambos saltaron de nuevo al centro. Se rieron y se sacudieron el polvo.

"Tal vez deberíamos volver adentro," Wooseok sonrió brillantemente. Sus labios estaban hinchados y estaba sin aliento.

Seungyoun,hecho un desastre, asintió. Se limpió la boca. "Deberíamos volver a la boda.

Caminaron de regreso a la fiesta de la mano con el secreto de que estarían compartiendo una habitación a partir de entonces sin intención de fingir una ruptura. Seungyoun obtuvo el respeto de su familia, pero Wooseok obtuvo todo lo que siempre quiso.


End file.
